Tasty (Inkwell series
by ElvenMaia
Summary: Legolas gets some well-deserved revenge on the twins with some scheming of his own, and to their utter horror, it is so simple not even they would have thought of it. Young Legolas POV.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tolkien's world or characters**

**A/N:**

I will warn you beforehand that this is near-crack TwT.

_~Inkwell series~_

Tasty

_Little angry Legolas POV... (slightly older from his age in the 'Swing' story)_

_Hmph_. Those _twins_! They sure can be rather infuriating sometimes. Especially when they really try. And this time, they _really_ did try. _Hard_.

When we first arrived in Rivendell, I could see straight away how much fun this visit was going to be. The sky was grey and stormy, and snow was on the air, which meant we (me and the twins, anyways; not Arwen, she's a _baby_) would be cooped up inside because Adas and Nanas don't particularly like snow in everything.

That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though. It merely meant another prank war was in order, much to the displeasure of... _everyone else_.

A sinister smile spreads across my face despite myself. I have _good_ ideas. New ideas.

The smile drops. Unfortunately for me, the twins were winning. By a lot.

I was not expecting them to turn on me. _Traitors_.

Not many people would think that something as harmless as a little water poured into the shaft of an arrow would make such an absolutely wonderful fulfillment of the twin's demented amusement.

Well you know what? it wasn't harmless. That little bit of water; that clear, beautiful, life-sustaining liquid absolutely _demolitioned_ my ego and kinda hurt my self-respect too... brave warriors don't exactly scream... or drop their bow... and curl up in a ball on the ground...

...and yell for their Ada...

I plead though! It was a nasty trick. When I let go of the arrow, it let out a sound like an oilaphaunt stomp, warg roar, Erestor's snore (don't tell him I said that; I wish to live another day in my full health), and all the thunder that ever existed clapping all at once (which is pretty much Erestor snoring...)

Maybe I exaggerate, but it sure scared the living daylights out of Glorfindel (not to mention _me_), which I think makes me feel just a little bit better. He looked pretty mad at the twins. Perhaps I have found myself an ally.

They sure ran away fast, probably to the kitchens where they discovered that their favorite dish, blackberry pie with cream pudding—that just happens to have some sort of classified secret ingredient that only grows this time of year—is going to be served for dessert after breakfast.

The grin replaces itself. Oh, yes I know exactly what I will do. I rub my hands together in glee. _Here I come, mellyn-nin._

oOo

The time seems to drag by. _But it will all be worth it..._

I had indeed found an ally in Glorfindel, who had played a crucial part in the showdown prank of the century. He had, apparently, along with all the kitchen maids, decided that he had had enough of the twin's scheming and plotting troll-faces.

Now was the moment. We are all sitting at the table, having just finished their meal and waiting for dessert. Yes, the famed blackberry pie— cream pudding and all.

A maid carried in a platter with said pie in, a bottle full of my own special edition of chocolate-honey-syrup placed right next to the pie pan.

Elladan and Elrohir exchange exited looks and looked hungrily to the plates being set in front of them. The maid gives me a small wink which I promptly return in accompaniment to a sly grin.

The twins chirp quick thank you's to the maid and fork a healthy lump of pie—with a glob of cream on top; don't forget the cream— onto the fork after pouring some of the 'chocolate-honey-syrup' on top.

I feel like everyone holds their breath for the moment.

The forks go in...

The twin's eyes go wide and they forcefully swallow the mouthful and immediately start coughing. Their faces had morphed into a look of concealed horror after masking the disgust, and then blushing furiously when they saw that they were the center of attention. It really was amazing how their faces had turned from green to white to red in the span of a few seconds.

I desperately bite my lip to hide a smile and look towards Glorfindel who was evidently trying to overcome his mirth.

The other elves looked rather confused as if not sure what was going on.

Elladan notices my inevitable chuckling and shoots me a nasty glare. "What did you _do_, Legolas Greenleaf?"

I continue to laugh. Everyone was now looking curiously at the elflings, some of the gazes shooting at Glorfindel, and other were already chuckling when they recognized the notable moment of history when the tricksters (aka the Bane of the Peace, or the Twin Terrors) were themselves, to put it simply, tricked.

"Is the whole thing like that?!" Elrohir squeaked, dragging his finger through the dessert and licking it, his suspicions confirmed when his face contorted into a grimace.

"What did you do?!" Elladan demanded once again. Apparently, not even I knew their strong passion for this particular annual treat; and the great importance of this year's supply, for I had discovered from Glorfindel that they had been denied the pleasure of indulging in the treat last year as punishment for drugging the entire supply of wine during the Midsummer's Eve festival with a very potent sleeping draught. _Very_ potent.

"Swapped the sugar for salt," I said.

Now they looked positively horrified. They thought they had used every trick in the book; they _wrote_ the book, but this flighty half-Silvan Princeling had gone and- and _disgraced_ them with something so classic... It was too humiliating to describe.

"And the syrup?" Elrohir squawked.

I grin. The syrup was rather clever, It had taken a lot to get it just the right shade of brown. "Beet-juice and figs."

Elladan paled and Elrohir turned a darker shade of red... or maybe it was the other way around—no one could really tell the difference.

Then something extraordinary happened. Something I never thought I would ever see in my whole immortal life.

Elladan thrust his face into the tunic of his brother and began to sob. "Once *sob* every *sob* _year_."

Elrohir patted his twin's head, his face still a deep shade of red. He rose from his chair and shuffled with a sobbing Elladan towards the door. He jerked it open with an angry scowl...

And a bucket of water plunged over his head, effectively soaking both of the twins.

Now everyone in the dining room couldn't help but laugh. They had all been victims of the scheming elfling's tricks, and, as sadistic as it sounds, were rather enjoying seeing them get a taste of their own medicine.

Now sopping wet and too embarrassed to look anyone in the eye, Elrohir slowly took the bucket off his head and his expression was clearly a mix of, '_Now this is too much'_ and '_Prepare to die_'.

Just before Elrohir dragged himself and his brother out of the room, I couldn't help but say:

"Was it tasty?"

oOoOoOo

**A/N:**Author is (obviously) sleep deprived. Never would I have thought that the day would come that I would write something this close to pure crack xD.

**Much thanks to my wonderful editor: Scribbles-on-Parchment, I admire you greatly mellon nin :)**


End file.
